A New Kind of Magic
by JagerBark
Summary: A hex goes wrong and Robin wakes up to find he has a new kind of magic. Hijinks ensue. Rated M for sexual content.
1. RobinSully

It was the dead of night and all of the shepherds were fast asleep, or at least all the shepherds except for Tharja. She usually didn't sleep but today was for a very different reason. Her heart ricocheted around in her chest as she opened the tent flaps before her to see the reason for the night movements before her. This wasn't her first time visiting Robin while he was sleeping and it definitely wouldn't be her last if all went well. In her hands she had spirit dust, manakete's scale and a lock of virgins hair which belonged to her precious Robin. Her purpose for these materials was to accomplish her goal of divining whether Robin had any affection for her. If it had been before she joined with the shepherds, she would have cast a love spell, but now she was unsure if she would cast such a spell even if she could concoct one. Though, probably still very shady, she was more comfortable invading privacy as opposed to mind control. In her mind she rationalized her actions as Robin fault for being so damned hard to read. why couldn't he be like one of her tomes.

Settling down beside Robin and letting such moral quandaries go, she looked to make sure her final ingredient was present. From previous reconnaissance it was safe to assume it would be, but just to be sure she reached under robins sheets and squeezed the space between his legs. She found what she was looking for, which was a nice case of sleeping wood. Her heart fluttered as she saw that robin felt her hand and furrowed his brow and parted his lips. She was confident he wouldn't wake, knowing how much of a heavy sleeper he was from previous escapades. Once she had accidentally dropped a tome on his face while he slept and he only turned on to his side. She let her hands retreat and placed the materials in her hand on his crotch, before pulling out a dusty book from within her cloak. Opening up to a bookmarked page, she read out the incantations that were underlined on the page. She had found the book in the forest during her youth, but only recently became fluent enough in the ancient language to make sense of what the pages said. She wasn't sure what all of it said, but she knew enough to understand that this hex was of use for discovering the direction of a mans lust, or at least she hoped. The incantation went off quiet uneventfully, no explosions or screaming. Only when she finished did she realize something went wrong, a pink shroud surrounded robin, before disappearing and then nothing.

She didn't know what she expected, but certainly not what had just happened. She quickly checked to see Robin was fine and he seemed to be as normal as could be. She began flipping through the book but realized she really was in over her head with this. She understood so little and would need much longer to figure out how to make sense of it, let alone fix what she might have done. Her racing mind was brought to a halt by a light shining through the tent flap. It seemed to be morning already. Cursing to herself she made her exit, promising herself that she would find a way to fix this.

-

Robin woke up feeling strange raising his sheets he recognized the familiar sight of his morning wood.

 _was it always that big_

It wasn't it had grown by about 2 inches to be 9 inches and was quite a bit thicker. He lifted the bands of his shorts to see if it was normal and would have noticed what was off, but he realized there was something else bothering him. He felt a strange magic course through him. He knew how fire, wind, thunder, dark and light felt but this was something completely new. He jumped out of his bed and left his tent. He didn't know what was going on but he needed some air. The magic seemed to cloud his mind and he couldn't think straight. In a desperate effort he raised his hand and tried to release the power like he normally would. It worked and pink mist escaped from his hand and went straight into the tent in front of him. Not knowing what he might have just done he ran to the tent and saw a surprised Sully. She was in her bed clothes which consisted of brown shorts and short top. She seemed to have a slight blush on her face and was breathing unevenly.

"GAH! What are you doing in my tent?", she asked confused.

Robin had thought himself empty of the pink magic, but when he saw Sully's form with her sculpted legs and striking abs, he felt a small tick of the new magic in him. He made the connection that the magic was generated by his arousal and tucked that information away in his mind.

"I followed the pink mist ...", Robin tried to explain.

"What fucking pink mist?"  
 _  
could she not see it_

Lifting up his hands he released a small amount of the magic.

"There did you see that"

"No, what the hell you talking about?"

"Well do you feel strange"

"Yes ...", she said seemingly contemplating something.

"Can you explain "

She said nothing but then seemed to come to a conclusion on whatever she was thinking about. Taking a step towards him and cornering him against the corner of her tent, she said in a sultry tone, "Yes I'm feeling a bit of heat",

Robin grew nervous and gulped. "Is it ... bad"

"oooooh real hot but I like it, let me show you where"

She grabbed his hand and tucked it between her legs. Robin was stunned, the space between her legs was like a furnace.

In his nervousness he continued his line of questioning "when did it start?".

"Just before you entered my tent"

Robin realized it must of have been the magics doing. Sully never acted this way with him before, though she did say she thought he was cute once when she drowned herself in drink, but he always thought that as her teasing him.

His thoughts were interrupted, as he was grabbed by the back of his head and pulled in for a kiss. It wasn't his first time kissing a girl, but the shock made it seem like it was. Just as he was getting a handle of the situation he found himself turned around and falling.

Sully had dropped him on to her bed and stared down at him like a lion would a juicy slab of meat. Straddling his hips she ripped open her shorts to reveal her dripping sex. She had never felt this horny before, especially around Robin. A few times she entertained the thought of rutting with him and it was as if that thought was amplified in her mind and she just had to have him. Reaching between her legs she pulled down his shorts and out popped a eager penis. She was impressed by his size, "Looks like you had a real beast in your tent". Steadying his waving cock she pointed it at her opening.

"I hope you don't mind, I like being on top", she said rubbing her sex against his helmet.

Robin just nodded as she squatted down on his dick and began taking him in. Despite her confident and in control exterior, he saw glimpses of her really feeling his cock. He on the other hand was openly overwhelmed by the heat and tightness of her pink well. His legs were spread wide apart, with his hands clutching tightly to the bed sheets beneath him.

When Sully finally reached the hilt she let out a sigh of a relief as if she had just over come some great obstacle. Then quickly composing herself she donned a cocky grin. Before she began moving her hips she grabbed his shirt and ripped it open and placed her hands on his chest. She needed a place to steady herself, as well as feel the way his heart beat as she rode him. It also had the unintended benefit of showing of Robins surprisingly good physique. It seemed he did not forget his military exercises that so many other tacticians did. She didn't think his heart could beat any faster, but as she started moving it went crazier. She relished in its rhythm as she utilized her powerful legs to slam down on his hips and at faster and faster speeds.

Robin held on for dear life and prayed no one heard the din they were creating. After a while his fighting instinct kicked in and began fighting back by meeting her hips with his thrusts. He was surprised he had yet to orgasm, usually during his solo events he would have cum long ago. Sully was different however, from the way her nails began digging into his skin he could tell she was close. She did her best to hold out, but she finally let a loud grunt escape her as she clamped down on his cock. As soon as she could she restarted her assault on him, not wanting to be out done. It was a hard battle, but he had finally reached his limit and his cock made the tell tale twitches of release.

He tried t o warn her, but the only sounds he could form was "su...lly".

Sully had plenty of experience and knew what was coming. Letting his cock slip out of her, she trapped it between her cunt and his abdomen. Rapidly sliding her hips against it, she brought him to a powerful orgasm.

His eyes were closed shut and mouth wide open as warm cum continuously splattered across his belly and chest like it never had before.

Sully fell on top of him and gave him one last powerful kiss, letting the seed rub between their bodies.

"That was ... amazing", Robin said when his mouth was free.

"Yes, but weird. I don't think I would have bedded you before now"

That gave Robin pause. Had he just done something wrong. Having studied several books on the ethics of magic, he understood the number one sin of any user was mind control and though such magic was only theoretical, had he just used something similar.

After giving it much thought, he had come to the decision that he would never use the pink magic or as he dubbed it lust magic, ever again. He respected his friends too much to force them to be his pleasure dolls.


	2. ChercheHenry

Sumia woke up to the sound of creaking beds. She remembered when her bed used to creak like that, but that was so long ago.

 _Oh well, at least some one was having a little fun_

Reaching over she tried to rouse Chrom, but felt only cold sheets. She should have known, ever since their marriage they had found little time to be together. They were one of the few married couples in the shepherds and as the heirs to the throne, they should be setting an example. However the world transpired against them and they could rarely find time alone and when they did Chrom was always angry. Chrom wanted her to be apart of the war effort in a more managerial sense as his wife, but she was so clumsy she would often misplace documents or worse, much to his irritation. She knew that was only part of the reason though, last time they had tried to copulate it went horribly wrong. She blamed herself but did not know how to make it up to Chrom, because he would run every time she broached the subject. Sighing she went about getting dressed. Leaving her tent, she immediately tripped and fell to the ground with Inigo.

Being forever the flirt Inigo whispered, "M'lady, If you wished to lay with me you had but to ask"

Sumia blushed and shot up apologizing repeatedly, "I'm sorry".

Inigo recognized who he had just flirted with and began apologizing as well.

Sumia took a moment to tell him it was alright, before escaping from sight.

Her heart was a flutter, Inigo was on the eyes of many Shepherd women and she herself would often find her self staring at him. Of course it was just a fancy and given her obligations to Chrom she would never thinking of fooling around, but still he was quite the specimen.

-  
Inigo was left kicking himself as Sumia ran away. Despite bedding none of the shepherds, he considered himself quite the ladies man for having convinced both Cynthia and Kjelle to make out with him and several of the village folk to lay with him. Now however he knew he had said something completely inappropriate. On the days he was left to tend to himself, he had no problem pleasuring himself to thoughts of Sumia, but he never wanted to hit on her, especially given who her husband was. The only upside to the whole situation, was that in her hurry Sumia did not realize that her skirt was blown upwards and Inigo was treated to a beautiful view of her bum and her cute pink panties. Inigo smiled, tucking the mental image away for when he was alone.

 _Gods what a gorgeuous women_

Chrom and Robin stood in the war tent formulating battle plans for the coming battle. They had learned that a large group of Plegian troops were marching through mountainous terrain and they felt it presented an opportunity. They knew at some point they would have to cross a certain bridge and Robin had come up with the idea destroying the bridge to split their forces up. The plan was for the main force to distract the Plegian's, while with the use of an invisibility hex and a body guard, Robin would sneak around the battle field and attack the vulnerable supports at the bottom of the bridge. Chrom was very unhappy with the plan constantly arguing with him every step of the way. Robin was convinced it was really something else that was bothering Chrom.

"Look Chrom you don't seem like yourself, is everything fine"

"What of course I'm alright, Are you questioning me?"

"No! no, I'm sorry if I offended you"

Chrom sighed he realized he was acting like a brat, "No I should apologize, look its a good idea, tell me what you need"

I'm going to need some one strong to back me up and it can't be a mounted unit. The terrain is not suited for the."

"How about Say'ri. She seems fit for the job and quite eager for responsibility"

"Perfect, I'll also need Tharja to cast a very powerful invisibility hex to keep us hidden till we reach our objective"

They called for Tharja, needing to inform her so she can begin gathering supplies for her hex.

Chrom was staring at charts when she walked in and when he looked up he felt his irritation return. He felt an ache in his groin as she stood in front of him.

 _How could a girl cover so much skin yet hide so little._

Chrom wanted her so bad at that moment, she represented the opposite of the pure Sumia he had married. He loved his wife, but he found him self furious with her and himself after attempting to be rough with her in bed. He just wanted to relieve some stress, but when he turned it up a notch she gave him a look between disgust and fear that was etched into his mind. He couldn't get it out of his mind and it bothered him where ever he went. Realizing he was staring, he quickly buried such feelings and went about briefing her on her task. Once he was done, he realized he would need to take care of himself before he could continue, so he asked both of them to excuse him for a minute, as he went to find a secluded place to let out his pent up frustration.

"Something seems wrong with Chrom" he said aloud, as he avoided looking at her as he found himself getting hornier much easier recently.

"Really?!", Tharja responded, eager to be talking to Robin alone.

"Ya, I just wish I could help him with what ever was bothering so we can focus on this war"

Tharja's ears perked up when she heard that. She felt she had to make it up to up to robin for screwing up and was looking for anything she could to please him. The invisibility hex was one way, but maybe she could also find out what was wrong with Chrom.

Cherche had left Minerva in the forest, in order to keep the campsite from being cluttered and was know going to visit her. In the distance she could see some one had beat her to it. She recognized it as Henry and smiled. He like her loved bugs and other creepy crawlies and had shown great affection for Minerva. Many of the other shepherds seemed unsettled around him, but she couldn't understand why. She found him very cute and his affection for Minerva gave him a lot of points in her book. She wondered for a second if they would make a good couple, but then chastised herself for having such silly thoughts.

"Hello Henry"

"Hi Cherche, I'm just looking after Minerva"

"You seem to adore her as much as me"

"Ya ... well she reminds me of a friend of mine"

"Oh, where is this friend now?"

"Dead", Henry said in a somber tone.

Cherche felt horrible, she apologized and gave him a tight hug attempting to make up for his sadness.

-  
Robin walked through the forest, attempting to be far away enough from the camp so he didn't unintentionally hit some one with the lust magic he needed to release. Pointing his hand into the sky he released the energy, letting it fly into the air.

 _Ahhh, much better_

As soon as Cherche hugged him, the pink magic hit him and he felt himself become aroused. Of course being who he was, he had a very small understanding of what he was feeling. It reminded him of how he felt when he stumbled across tiki bathing, but much more powerful.

"Cherche, I think you woke up my snake"

Cherche who found herself holding on to him to steady herself while she tried to quell the sudden horniness she felt, broke away from him.

"What?!"

"Ya look", he said pulling down his pants without breaking his smile.

Cherche was shocked, she immediately hollered for Minerva to go hunt. Minerva did as she was told and shot into the sky. Turning her attention back to the appendage that had appeared before her, she noticed it was very pale with a large angry purple head. It was absolutely beautiful, but now that she had seen it she tried to look away for decencies sake. Henry was having none of it though.

"Cherche your missing it!"

Cherche looked back at his sword to see that it was twitching from the cold wind.

"Look its moving like a headless snake"

Cherche grimaced, "Shouldn't you go take care of that". She wanted this ordeal to be over as quick as possible so she could go home and frig herself off.

"What do you mean?", Henry asked, having no Idea what she was talking about.

Cherche was very confused as about what to say, "Well its difficult for me to explain".

"Well then, show me", Henry asked innocently.

Cherche almost fainted at that. She couldn't believe Henry propositioned her like that. Her mind raced as she decided what to do. If she said no, she may never get an opportunity like this, that she knew she wanted so bad. Making up her mind, she closed the distance between them.

"Alright but please don't tell anyone"

Henry didn't know why that would be a problem, but nodded. He felt her apprehensive hand close in around his cock and even with the awkward touch, he felt a shudder run through him. What ever this was, he liked it.

She didn't know that though and so moved in close to whisper into his ear to find out.

"So how does it feel?"

"Amazing!", Henry shouted.

The quick increase in volume scared the day lights out of her, but the knowledge that she was pleasing him made her bolder. She was no longer awkward with her jerks, but her hands glided smoothly up and down his shaft, somewhat thanks to the aid of his emerging precum.

Lust was taking over Henry and he was now looking at Cherche like he had no other woman before. Staring over her shoulder he admired her naked back and swell of her dress over her hips. The view pleased him and he openly moaned into her ear, much to her enjoyment. After a while Henry got an idea, he reached over and grabbed her rear with one hand and felt between her legs with other. His hand was on her ass, because he was curious how it felt and the other was at her flower, because he was curious if she had something similar.

Cherche was shocked and stopped moving her hand in order to ask him what he was doing.

"Oh I just wanted to see if you had one too", Henry said fiddling his fingers through her underwear and against her honey pot.

Cherche moaned as she felt his fingers.

"Do you like it?", Henry asked hearing her pleasure.

Now they were both playing with each others privates and leaned in as both figured out what their partner liked and did their best to please. Cherche had a head start and was much more skilled, so Henry was the first to finish. He didn't grunt, but instead smiled weirdly as he jettisoned the sperm onto her dress and legs. Henry's hands did not stop though, he felt she wasn't satisfied yet and the only way to satisfy her was to keep rubbing between her legs.

Cherche had never been this horny before and quickly found herself squirting on his fingers only seconds after she brought Henry to completion. Removing her hand from his cock she scooped his cum off her dress and brought it to her eyes for examination. She spread her fingers and watched through the drooping goo that Henry was doing the same with her fluids. Curious she looked on as he looked at it from different angles before opening his mouth and running his tongue through it. It was incredibly erotic for her, especially when he began sucking on his fingers. She decided to reciprocate the action and began tasting the white goo on her own hand. It was nasty and not particularly easy on her palette, but she found that it made it all the better.

Once they had cleaned them selves as best they could, they prepared to go their separate ways. Cherche was about to say goodbye but was momentarily left voiceless by Henry kissing her. She was happy but caught of guard. Enjoying it for a moment, she ripped herself away to chastise him.

"Henry its alright to do this with me when we're alone, but don't go around doing this to the other ladies alright"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know how you tasted"

Sighing she smiled and said goodbye before leaving to take bath and wash her clothes.

 **AN: Really new to this so would appreciate reviews and scenario ideas**


	3. LucinaFrederick

Sumia sat comfortably in her bed, dressed in her night gown, holding a brightly colored book in her hand. Miriel had gifted it to her on her wedding night, finding no use for such books about the fantastical herself. She was so happy to have received having loved reading to escape life's sadness. She hadn't found much need for reading after marrying Chrom but with all that was going on with the two of them, she decided now was a good a time as any to start a new story. Looking at the cover she read the title out loud, "A Royal Affair".

 _How appropriate!_ , she thought __

Opening the book she began absorbing herself in the story. She was absolutely riveted and found herself drawn to a character in the story named Floria. She seemed to be so much like herself and soon found herself imagining that it was her that the story was about. Heck quarter way through, Floria became queen after marrying the prince whom she loved. However as the story went on, she found that the story was taking an unexpected turn. She realized that the Queen fancied a soldier in her husbands army and was contemplating bedding him. Despite great effort, she could not stop herself from inserting Inigo into the role of the soldier. She wanted to put down the book right then and there, but she was in too deep and couldn't bring herself to. As she read on, excitement over took her and she brought a shaky hand between her legs to prod herself gently between the legs. The story eventually became very raunchy with the Queen and the soldier meeting in secret and making love in the empty halls during the night. Before she knew it her hand was down her panties and deep in her canal. She fingered herself with a fervor as her eyes darted through the lines and right when the couple in the story climaxed, she picked up speed to finish as well. Letting her body relax, she pulled her mind out of the story. Her mouth was dry and she covered in sweat, but she was satisfied and that's all she needed for the time being.

-

Tharja pulled away from the tent flap, snickering to herself at what she had just seen the pure Innocent Queen do. She hated to admit it but she felt a bit aroused herself. Not as much as when she spied Chrom furiously tend to himself, but still a fair amount. Other than being aroused though, she was also very intrigued.

 _Why had she, in all her time spying not seen the two mate, but only masturbate._

Filing the thought in the back of her head, she slunk back into the darkness.

Chrom and Robin sat next to each other pouring over plans for their upcoming bridge mission. Chrom's daughter Lucina stood behind them, rid of her battle attire and donning a casual blue dress, pretending to be interested in what they were doing. Lucina's father wanted her to learn how to plan a military endeavor, but really his princess was paying attention to the man across from them, guarding the tent entrance. It was Frederick, the most powerful shepherd and this power was what attracted her to him. She had already confessed her interest in him once, but he had turned her away not wanting to be involved with the daughter of his lord. Still she saw the warrior eyeing her on a few occasion or maybe it was just what she wanted to be the case. Lucina shook her head, trying to focus on her fathers work instead of him, but strangely at the moment her thoughts were filled with depictions of what Frederick would look like naked. The princess's face flushed as she realized how horny she was, with her father and Robin were so close by, but then something caught her eye. The princess spotted movement in Frederick's crotch area. Looking closer Lucina realized that he must have been supporting a hard on, from the way his pants creased in a very distinctive pattern. Fortunately it was subtle enough such that the two other occupants of the room wouldn't notice, but she did. Her heart and mind raced as she wondered if she was the reason, then suddenly Lucina got a wicked idea. Making sure her father and Robin were preoccupied with the maps on the desk, she got Frederick's attention with a wave of her right hand. Once his eyes were on her, she lifted her dress with her left hand to reveal a pair of plain blue panties, then with a flourish brought her right hand between legs. She teased herself through the fabric covering her chalice, in turn teasing him. This was the first time she had done anything like this, but her mind was so cloudy and it just felt so natural at the moment. Lucina could see more movement between his legs as his eyes bugged out. She relished at the thought of her having such an affect on him.

Chrom on the other hand was frustrated out of his mind. He thought he could control his indecent thoughts for women other than Sumia through work, but every time he sat down with Robin the thoughts would come back. He felt ashamed to have such a stubborn erection with his daughter and Robin nearby, but he couldn't help it. Relenting he decided he needed to relieve himself and quickly thought of something to excuse himself. Slamming his palm down on the table, he yelled "Alright I gotta go clear my head, Robin go check that we have everything we need for the coming battle, you two wait here".

Lucina dropped her dress as soon as she heard the palm drop and was the picture of innocence as her father momentarily turned to her before exiting the room. Once Robin exited as well, she looked to Frederick, who was stoic as usual. The princess walked up to him and poked his chest with a finger. To her surprise he grabbed her hand. She looked up at his face wondering what he was going to do. With quick tug, he pulled her to him and caught her shocked face with his lips. Lucina was stunned momentarily, but when she realized what was happening she embraced him with all the strength she had. Passionately returning his kiss and letting her tongue run over his, she jumped wrapping her milky legs around his waist. Frederick reacted expertly and held her rump by one hand and ripped her panties off with other. She quivered at the power he just exerted. Then to her delight, he lifted her up on to his shoulders and began tending to her flower with his tongue. He was obviously very experienced and it took her a moment to get a hold of herself, as his rough tongue ran over her moist folds. Lucina appreciated his tongue's dexterity and decided she wanted to return the favor. Making him stop for a moment, she clumsily flipped over on his shoulders. As soon as she was settled, he went back to eating her out, while she bent down and was now eye level with his tent. She started by grabbing through the fabric, getting an idea for what she was going to be dealing with. Frederick gave no response to this, so she continued, finding his waist band and pulling it to his knees. She had pulled his underwear along with it and now his cock stood to attention for her. The Princess tapped the large helmet of the soldier and still earned no response, though a bit of precum oozed out.  
 _  
Always unflinching aren't you Frederick!,_ she thought, before she began licking at his long shaft. That got a grunt out of him, then when she reached his egg satchel, he let out a moan. Wanting to hear more of that timber voice, Lucina went about trying to swallow his cock. Fortunately his cock was not overly thick so she could fit it in her mouth. Relaxing her throat as much as she could, she let his cock pass through it. She gagged a bit, but managed to keep it under control. It was more than worth it to have Frederick quivering at the knees for her. Given her position she couldn't even move much, but it was enough for Frederick to have to lay her down on the table. The princesses head hung over the edge, with her nose nestled deep into Frederick's satchel, filling her nostrils with his strong musky scent. She didn't mind, in fact the smell made her go deeper into heat. Frederick continued feasting on her as her juices flowed down her crack, staining the cloth that was Robins maps below. She could feel her orgasm approaching, but was distracted when Frederick began thrusting into her mouth. It was short quick thrusts and scared her half to death. She was not used to having her face handled in such a way and was afraid of choking. Fortunately Frederick seemed to be aware of when to pull out enough for her to breath. Once she realized she was in safe hands, Lucina was able to return to the moment and reach her orgasm.

Frederick didn't let up though and increased both his hip speed and tongue speed. Lucina came once more before Frederick reached his release. "My Princess!", he bellowed then after a few sporadic thrust he erupted. Lucina eyes widened as she felt her mouth fill with the salty fluid, then screwed shut as she swallowed as best she could. As soon as the flow stopped, she was flipped over with Fredericks powerful arms so that she was sitting on the table. Frederick looked incredibly worried, "Are you all right my princess, I haven't hurt you have I?"

"No, I've never been better, but I don't know if the same could be said for these charts"

They looked at the table to see the puddle that had formed where Lucina's bum was. Realizing that her father and Robin could be back any second, they scrambled to clean the mess.

Tharja watched Chrom through a parting in the tent flaps. He was angrily tugging on his erect member, unlike the gentle caresses that his wife favored. It was similar to what she had seen him do the other day, but even more angry. _He must really need a lay_ , she thought. She could hear some mumbling as well and strained to hear what he was saying. The Dark Mage was shocked and delighted to hear that it was a mixture of obscenities and lewd phrases.

 _how unbefitting of a king_

Then she saw him climax, but what really excited her was that he called a certain persons name as he did so. It wasn't his precious wife Sumia but her own. Devious thoughts started to percolate in her mind as she withdrew herself from the scene.

 _ **To the guest who was worried about cheating, I'm afraid that there will be cheating, but it will have a happy ending and maybe a threesome**_

 _ **To the other guest, i'll do Robin and Olivia next**_

 _ **Yellowclover, I want to do cool side effects of the magic, but am having trouble thinking of good ideas  
**_


End file.
